


Plus One

by Yamachill



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Français | French, Polyamory, polyamour
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamachill/pseuds/Yamachill
Summary: Le polyamour est une chose incompréhensible pour beaucoup, mais pour eux, c'était une évidence. Une certaine harmonie conduit cette relation depuis trois ans mais, quand une quatrième personne commence à prendre de l'importance, cette même harmonie devient un poids lourd.





	1. Chapter 1

Déjà deux ans qu'elle travaillait dans cette grosse société de vente de vêtements en ligne dans le département marketing, elle s'occupait de la communication en ligne avec une équipe. Dans leur service tout fonctionnait bien, cependant, le site ayant de plus en plus de succès, il fut décidé d'embaucher dans tous les départements pour pouvoir répondre à la demande. Le recrutement avait déjà commencé et on pouvait le sentir avec le stress des supérieurs, mais tout ça lui passait au-dessus la tête, elle avait juste hâte de voir les nouveaux arrivants dans son équipe.

Toutes ses journées se passaient devant son écran, soit elle démarchait les marques pour qu'ils ajoutent leur nouvelle collection, soit elle s'occupait des jeux concours, soit elle s'occupait de mettre à jour les réseaux sociaux. Elle devait aussi soumettre des nouvelles idées aux moins une fois par mois pour que la société innove. Le rythme était effréné, mais au moins l'ennui n'était pas là.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient une petite réunion pour les nouvelles recrues qui arriveraient dans peu de temps. Les managers avaient décidé de faire des binômes, comme d'habitude, pour une intégration plus facile des nouveaux. Plusieurs furent désignés pour en faire part. Quand son nom fut appelé, elle acquiesça sans broncher. Elle faisait du bon travail et c'est pour ça qu'on l'avait choisi. Elle se souvint quand elle aussi, fraîchement débarquée, on lui avait un assigné un ancien pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir pendant les premières semaines. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre.

L'envie de rentrer chez elle se fit ressentir quand elle regarda son portable toutes les trente secondes pour voir si le temps avançait. Quand son heure arriva, elle ne se fit pas prier pour partir rapidement. Son portable vibra et quand elle lu le message, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle enfila rapidement sa veste, dit au revoir à ses collègues et elle partit.

A l'extérieur de l'immeuble, elle vit son copain qui l'attendait avec un latté glacé entre les mains. Elle marcha vers lui avec enthousiasme, le fait de le voir, lui fit oublier sa longue journée de travail. Quand elle arriva à ses côtés, il se pencha pour lui poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui tendit la boisson.

« C'est pour toi.  
  - Merci Youngjae. »  

Il lui prit la main doucement pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle le regarda et ne put empêcher ses joues de rosirent par ce geste simple, mais remplit de tendresse. Youngjae a toujours été attentionné et doux, et ce, malgré leur trois années de relation, elle n'était pas lassée de ses gestes. Doucement, ils marchèrent pour se rendre chez eux. Elle lui raconta sa banale journée, mais il était à l'écoute comme toujours.

Arrivés devant leur bâtiment, ils rentrèrent et prirent l'ascenseur. Dans l'appareil, il ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser dans le creux de son cou, un frisson parcouru son échine.

« Même après une longue journée, tu sens toujours aussi bon. »

En disant ses mots, son visage était encore caché dans sa nuque. Elle gloussa doucement au chatouillement de son souffle et surtout à cause de sa phrase. Comment il pouvait, après ses années, dire encore ce genre de choses. Avec lui c'était comme si leur amour venait de commencer. Elle appréciait beaucoup son côté fleur bleue.

Ils rentrèrent enfin dans leur grand appartement où la baie vitrée laissait rentrer les couleurs du soleil couchant. Sans retirer sa veste, elle se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre et l'ouvrit. L'air frais lui caressa le visage et sans hésiter, elle avança sur le grand balcon, qu'on peut qualifier de terrasse. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord en métal froid, qui au toucher lui envoya un frisson lui rappelant que le soleil ne tapait plus. Il la suivit et se mit derrière elle pour la prendre dans les bras. Un autre baiser se déposa dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

Ses mots furent dit entre ses baisers. La seule réponse qu'elle put formuler fut un gémissement de plaisir. Il rigola doucement à son oreille avant de répéter sa question.

« Quelque chose de simple fera l'affaire, mais j'aimerais bien des légumes, j'ai mangé un gros plats de pâtes ce midi.  
 - Très bien. »  

Sur ces mots, il retourna à l'intérieur en la laissant admirer la vue.

* * *

Il lui servit un verre de vin avant d'en prendre lui aussi. Et effectivement, Youngjae fit quelque chose de simple, mais efficace ; Des haricots verts avec de la viande rouge.

« J'aime vraiment ta nouvelle couleur. Je n'étais pas sûre au début, mais finalement ça te va bien. »

Il sourit. Le blond cendré lui allait parfaitement bien même si elle préférera toujours ses cheveux naturels. Le reste du repas se passa dans une discussion remplit de choses à faire dans la maison et les courses pour qu'ils ne puissent pas mourir de faim.

« Tu commences à quelle heure demain déjà ?  
 - A sept heures. Tu sais à cause de l'inventaire. »  

Il travaillait dans un magasin d'ameublement et de décoration d'intérieur. L'endroit était assez chic et épuré, les clients étaient des gens ayant des gros porte-monnaies. L'ironie était que même si son salaire était assez bon, jamais il ne pourrait s'offrir les choses qu'il vendait. Ceci l'amusait un peu.

« Justement, je ne vais pas tarder. Je vais prendre ma douche et me coucher. »

Elle hocha la tête en ajoutant un « ok » et elle lui dit qu'elle débarrasserait la table. Il se leva et alla se préparer pour la nuit. Pendant, ce temps, elle finit son verre avant de s'occuper de la table. Quand elle finit, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, elle déposa une assiette et la remplie de haricots et d'un morceau de viande. Elle recouvra le tout avec du papier aluminium et mit dans le frigo en prenant soin avant de laisser un mot avec. Après ceci, elle retourna dans le salon pour s'affaler dans le canapé. Au passage, elle se servi un autre verre de vin. Elle alluma la télévision et se détendit.

Youngjae avait fini, il lui dit bonne nuit et alla se coucher. Dans la chambre, il se retrouva devant ce grand lit et il pensa qu'il pouvait profiter de dormir seul pendant un moment.

* * *

Deux heures du matin, enfin la fin de journée pour Jaebum. Le dernier client quitta le bar et il put enfin fermer sa caisse. Derrière le comptoir, il finit de ranger avant de pouvoir partir. Son collègue baissa le rideau de fer pour bien faire comprendre que les clients n'étaient plus admis. La soirée fut assez calme, alors il fut très rapide pour les cinq employés de nettoyer pour l'équipe du matin. Dans les vestiaires, il baissa les manches de sa chemise blanche, l'enleva et on put apercevoir la totalité de son tatouage sur son bras gauche, un majestueux dragon du Komodo. Il mit son tee-shirt noir, son manteau, prit les clés de sa voiture et de chez lui, ferma son casier à clé et partit. Il dit au revoir à ses collègues avant de s'engouffrer dans son véhicule.

Sur le chemin, la route était fluide, il faut dire qu'à presque trois heures du matin en pleine semaine, ce n'était pas difficile. Il rentra rapidement. Dans son parking, le silence fut tel que le bruit de la fermeture de sa portière fut ridiculement fort, par réflexe, il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas dérangé quelqu'un. Personne, évidemment. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et le prit pour enfin se rendre dans son appartement.

Il glissa la clé dans la serrure doucement et rentra. Il alluma la lumière et retira ses chaussures sans pour autant enlever son manteau. Quand il fut dans le salon, il vit que la baie vitrée était ouverte à moitié, il se dirigea vers celle-ci en attrapant le cendrier sur la table basse. Dehors, il le déposa sur la table et resta debout à côté. Il se mit face aux lumières de la ville et fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre son paquet de cigarette avec son briquet. Il en prit une et la mit entre ses lèvres. Il l'alluma en faisant attention de se cacher du vent du soir. Il inspira sa première bouffée.  

Après son moment de solitude, il alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et prit l'assiette recouverte de papier aluminium. Dessus, il put voir un post-it avec écrit dessus « J.B. » accompagné d'un petit cœur. Il sourit tendrement et chauffa son plat au four micro-ondes.

Il mangea en silence en regardant son portable. Une routine qui s'était imposée. Cependant, la fatigue prit le dessus et il se décida d'aller se coucher quand il finit.

Après sa douche bien chaude, il mit simplement que son bas de pyjamas et ses cheveux noirs encore humide lui chatouillèrent la nuque. Il rentra dans sa chambre et sans allumer la lumière, il se glissa sous les draps. Il se mit à sa place et put sentir la chaleur de la femme près de lui. Elle dormait profondément aux côtés d'un autre corps endormis. Comme elle était de dos, il put la prendre dans ses bras en embrassant doucement le bout d'épaule qui dépassait de son tee-shirt trop grand pour elle. Elle se réveilla et s'enfonça un peu plus entre les bras de Jaebum. Ils s'endormirent rapidement. Le week-end était bientôt là, il savait qu'il pourrait profiter d'elle pleinement à ce moment.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine commençait. La veille, ils étaient partis faire un tour à la plage, la journée fut agréablement longue et le réveil fut difficile pour elle.

« Éteins ton réveil et lève toi... »

Jaebum grogna dans son sommeil. Elle grogna en retour en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas se lever. Il glissa sa main sous l'oreiller de la jeune femme, attrapa son portable et l'éteignit à sa place. Elle finit par se lever en traînant des pieds.

Youngjae était déjà debout malgré le fait qu'il commençait un peu plus tard qu'elle. Dans la cuisine il prépara le petit déjeuner. La porte s'ouvrit et un Jaebum torse nu, à moitié endormi rentra dans la cuisine. Youngjae regarda sa montre où les aiguilles indiquèrent huit heures trente.

« Déjà debout ? Je pensais que tu commençais à midi aujourd'hui. »

Jaebum regarda ce que le plus jeune faisait à manger. Bacon, œufs, pancakes. L'odeur de tout ça lui caressa les narines et lui creusa le ventre.

« Elle m'a réveillé avec son réveil. Elle est chiante quand elle fait ça. »

Youngjae rigola aux paroles de son aîné. Il savait que parfois, elle laissait son portable sonné pendant un bon moment avant de l'éteindre et c'est vrai que ce n'était pas forcément agréable. Lui-même l'avait déjà expérimenté.

A son tour elle rentra dans la cuisine. Jaebum se retourna vers elle en l'assassinant du regard. Elle battit des cils et lui sourit.

« Bonjour mes amours ! »

Elle alla vers lui et il ne bougea pas. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer lui prendre un baiser. Sans grande résistance, il se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser rapidement. Elle fut quand même satisfaite et se dirigea vers Youngjae pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle ouvrit le frigo et prit la bouteille de jus. Le blond éteignit le gaz et annonça que le petit-déjeuner était prêt.

* * *

Première réunion de la semaine. Les nouvelles recrues étaient arrivées et il était temps de faire leur connaissance. L'équipe marketing, enfin plutôt les employés désignés pour les binômes, se tenait dans une grande salle. Le chef de section les briffa rapidement pour l'aide qu'ils devaient apporter à leur partenaires. Ceci dit, ils se rendirent à leur postes de travail. A son bureau, elle vit qu'un nouvel ordinateur fut posé avec des nouvelles fournitures. Elle alluma le sien et commença son travail en répondant aux mails envoyés ce week-end. Une bonne trentaine l'attendait, mais la voix de son supérieur l'interrompit.

« Voilà, tu seras avec elle. Tu verras, elle est très professionnelle et elle pourra t'aider convenablement pour tes premiers jours. Bon courage ! »

Et le manager partit en laissant les deux inconnus. Elle se leva et se présenta à son nouveau collègue. Ce qu'il fit lui aussi.

« Je m'appelle Jinyoung et...j'espère ne pas être un boulet pour vous. »

Elle rigola à ses mots. Il était un plus grand qu'elle, il avait l'air assez fin et ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient délicatement sur le front. Il était simplement habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas un boulet et tutoies moi, je pense qu'on va rester un bon moment ensemble donc autant qu'on soit à l'aise l'un l'autre rapidement. »

Il s'assit et acquiesça.

« Pour commencer, allume ton PC, rentre ton mot de passe et je t'explique. »

Il s'exécuta et quand il fut prêt, il attendit ses instructions.

« La première chose à faire est de regarder tes mails, tu réponds aux plus importants et au reste quand tu auras le temps. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent. Il était à l'écoute et prenait soin de prendre des notes. Elle se dit qu'avec lui, ça serait assez facile. En tout cas, la journée se passa tranquillement, même s'il faisait quelques petites erreurs totalement compréhensibles pour un nouveau.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, elle rentra chez elle sans détour. Fatiguée, elle marchait sans réfléchir, ses jambes la menèrent. Elle fut la première à rentrer. L'appartement était calme, ce qu'elle appréciait. Elle se posa dans le canapé et sans se rendre compte elle s'endormit.

Avec un sursaut, elle se réveilla en découvrant une couverture sur elle. Elle regarde autour d'elle et reconnue la silhouette de Jaebum sur le balcon. Elle s'entoura de la couverture, se leva et alla le rejoindre. Il la vit et son sourire ne trahit pas sur le fait qu'il était content de la voir.

« Hey princesse. »

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa et il la mena vers lui. Il écrasa sa cigarette à moitié entamé avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser était lent et rempli de passion. Elle sentit son piercing à la lèvre s'inviter entre eux deux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et interrompit leur danse.

« Tu n'es plus fâché pour ce matin ? »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et se pencha pour reprendre ce qu'il avait arrêté. Cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de force. Sa langue caressa la sienne si bien qu'elle put sentir le plaisir monté. Il lui mordit la lèvre assez fort pour la faire gémir. Il attrapa sa nuque pour intensifier le baiser qui commençait à devenir trop obscène pour qu'il soit fait sur le balcon. Il ne la laissa pas respirer, mais elle ne cherchait pas non plus à reprendre son souffle.

« Si je pouvais, je te prendrais sur le balcon, là et maintenant. Vraiment dommage que l'exhibitionnisme soit puni par la loi.»

Elle sourit et ses joues s'empourprèrent sous les mots sans honte de son amant. C'était du Jaebum. Passionné, impulsive et sans doute dominateur. Elle se détacha de lui et rentra dans l'appartement. Il l'a regarda rempli de désir et se mordit la lèvre.

« Ma princesse aime se faire désirer. »

Au même moment, Youngjae sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans le salon. Il vit qu'elle n'était plus en train de dormir. Jaebum le vit et il rentra lui aussi en fermant derrière lui la baie vitrée.

« Dis à ta copine que si elle continue de me provoquer, elle regrettera. »

Youngjae comprit tout de suite ce que le brun insinua et pour enfoncer la jeune femme, il rajouta quelque chose qui offusqua la concernée.

« Elle me fait la même chose. Un jour je la coincerai contre le mur, elle ne pourra pas s'échapper. »

Jaebum approuva. Elle frappa de sa faible force, l'épaule de Youngjae avec son poing.

* * *

« Oui, alors aujourd'hui, les nouveaux sont arrivés et comme je vous avez dit, je suis chargée d'en former un. Franchement, il a l'air assez doué, je pense que ça ira vite avec lui. »

Ils étaient autour de leur table basse avec trois bières. Ils se racontèrent leur journée en prenant le temps de s'écouter. Jaebum but une bonne gorgée avant de parler.

« Et comment il s'appelle ?  
 - Park Jinyoung. »  

Fin Chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre : Angst. 3k mots.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Jinyoung. Le binôme s'entendait à merveille et très vite, il commença à trouver ses marques au sein de l'entreprise. Elle était contente d'être avec une personne qu'il comprenait vite les choses, ça lui facilitait beaucoup le travail. Encore une semaine, il sera enfin indépendant.

La fin de journée arriva rapidement. Les deux collègues prirent le temps de se préparer pour sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir ? Sortir ? »

Elle lui demanda ceci comme une banalité. Il fit mine de réfléchir tout en mettant sa veste sur lui.

« Je ne sais pas encore. De toute façon on est vendredi soir, je trouverais bien quelque chose à faire. Et toi ?  
\- Je n'ai rien de prévu, mais je pense que je vais juste rester chez moi. »

Une banalité entre les deux commençait à s'installer. En deux ans de travail dans cette entreprise, jamais elle n'avait sympathisé avec un collègue aussi vite. Quand ils furent prêt, ils prirent l'ascenseur en même temps pour enfin commencer leur week-end. Ils discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie. Il lui ouvrit la porte en verre du building et une fois dehors, elle put voir les deux hommes avec qui elle partageait sa vie. Elle ne les avait même pas remarqué à travers la transparence du bâtiment. Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à les voir ensemble. D'habitude Jaebum travaille à cette heure-ci, surtout un vendredi soir. Jinyoung suivit sa collègue jusqu'à eux. La stupeur dans ses yeux quand il la vit embrasser rapidement les deux garçons.

« Mais tu travailles à cette heure-ci normalement ! »

Elle s'adressa à Jaebum avec une joie complètement perceptible.

« Quand t'es manager du bar, tu peux t'autoriser quelques libertés. »

Une évidence qu'elle reconnût sans nier. Jinyoung, lui était toujours en train de comprendre le genre de relation que ces trois individus avaient. Youngjae remarqua le malaise de celui-ci et lui montra de l'intérêt.

« Tu nous présentes ? »

Elle se tourna vers Youngjae une demi seconde avant de remarquer la présence du nouveau. Oui, elle l'avait oublié.

« Ah oui ! Désolée. Je vous présente Jinyoung, mon nouveau collègue dont je vous ai parlé. Jinyoung, voici Youngjae et Jaebum, mes compagnons. »

Un silence. Il regarda lajeune femme et les deux hommes pendant un instant.

« Comment ? »

Ils rigolèrent à l'étonnement de celui-ci. Ils savaient que c'était une situation peu commune, intrigante et souvent, incompréhensible. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas honte de vivre un polyamour. Certes, aucunement besoin de le crier sur les toits, ni de s'en vanter, mais si on leur demandait, ils n'hésitaient pas à le dire.

« Je suis en relation avec ses deux beaux garçons en même temps. Je sais ça peut être surprenant, mais c'est ce que nous avons choisi. »

Jinyoung encore dans l'effet surprise, ne réagit pas dans la seconde. Il trouva cela intriguant et nouveau. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait plusieurs personnes être ensemble dans une seule relation, mais loin l'envie de juger, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête par compréhension.

Ils se séparèrent et les trois décidèrent d'aller au restaurant avant que Jaebum aille travailler. Ils optèrent pour un petit restaurant japonais. Dans la voiture du plus vieux, ils se racontèrent leur journée et la joie d'être enfin en week-end, surtout pour elle, parce que les deux hommes avaient encore le samedi.

Sur place, ils dégustèrent leur plat. Dans leur monde, ils furent surpris quand un homme se présenta à eux. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître. David. Un collègue de travail. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment parlé, seulement la politesse. Il les salua en se présentant aux deux asiatiques. Ce qu'ils firent en retour comme pour Jinyoung. Lui aussi fit l'étonné quand il apprît qu'elle était dans de genre de relation.

« Je savais que tu étais en couple, mais pas comme ça !  
\- Maintenant tu sais. »

Jaebum, comme à son habitude, avait répondu un peu trop froidement qui laissa un silence gênant. Sans doute mal à l'aise, David les laissa finir leur dîner. Youngjae et elle le regardèrent partir et posèrent un regard interrogateur sur Jaebum.

« Quoi ?  
\- T'aurais pu être, je ne sais pas moi, moins sauvage ? »

Le plus jeune lui en fit la remarque, mais Jaebum continua de manger sans être gêné de son comportement. Il se fichait bien d'être « sauvage ».

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine commença. Youngjae était déjà debout prêt à partir travailler alors que Jaebum rêvait encore. Elle était en train de boire son café en regardant le journal télévisé. Une routine qui était devenue une amie. Quand elle termina sa tasse, ce fut le moment de partir.

Là aussi, sur le chemin, elle le fit avec automatisme avec le souvenir que son corps avait pour se rendre à son lieu de travail. Rien de nouveau.

Une fois dans le building, elle se rendit à son étage et aperçut Jinyoung déjà sur son poste. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Elle s'assit à ses côtés en le saluant. Ils s'échangèrent les politesses et elle se mit au travail. Regarder ses mails, y répondre, inspecter les réseaux sociaux rapidement et enfin prendre contact avec les marques. Ce jour ressemblait à tous les autres.

Cependant, elle remarqua, David, son collègue qu'elle avait salué vendredi soir au restaurant. Plusieurs fois, il passa près d'elle avec un sourire et un regard légèrement graveleux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce comportement, mais elle ne fit pas vraiment attention, elle préféra se focaliser dans son travail. Un pop-up s'afficha sur son écran, une-mail était arrivé. De David.

**De David [11h32]  
** ****Objet : Une question** **

**En fait je me demandais si ensemble on pouvait se voir après le boulot. J'aimerais te proposer un truc à faire avec tes copains et toi.**

Elle comprit rapidement la demande de son collègue. Elle lui répondit sans ménagement qu'elle n'était pas intéressée de le voir. Aucune réplique de sa part. Soulagée de voir qu'il avait comprît, elle retourna à sa tâche.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et avec ses proches collègues, elle alla manger au réfectoire de la société. Ils déjeunèrent en se racontant leur week-end ou en se plaignant de la charge de travail à faire depuis ses dernières semaines. Un banal déjeuner. Avant de reprendre, elle décida de se détendre un peu dans la salle de repos. Seule, elle se réjouit du silence de la pièce et s'assit à la table. Les yeux sur son portable, mais l'esprit vif, elle entendit que quelqu'un rentrait dans la salle. David s'était joint à elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir après le boulot ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à te proposer. »

Elle soupira avant de se mettre droite sur sa chaise pour lui répondre.

« Écoute David, je n'ai pas envie de te voir après le boulot et en plus, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me proposer. Ma réponse est non. »

Il lui rigola au nez et enchaîna.

« Tu sais déjà ce que je vais te proposer ? Dis-moi c'est quoi alors.  
\- Arrête. Ça ne me fait pas rire. Laisse-moi tranquille.  
\- Moi aussi je suis sérieux, je veux juste qu'on s'amuse un peu. »

Elle sentait la colère commencer à bouillir. S'amuser ? Ce n'était pas un jeu pour elle, c'était seulement son identité, pas une perversité pour assouvir ses fantasmes et ceux des autres. Elle se leva pour faire face à l'irrespect de son collègue.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse. Je veux seulement que tu me laisses tranquille et que tu me respectes.  
\- Si tu sors avec deux garçons, c'est bien parce que tu veux baiser à plusieurs, non ?! Arrête de faire la sainte-nitouche, je suis sûr que vous faites des trucs bien dégueulasse ! Je veux juste me joindre à vous. Juste une fois. »

La claque partit aussi vite que les conneries sorties de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de proposition et jamais elle n'avait accepté. Sous prétexte qu'elle vivait un polyamour, elle serait forcement ouverte pour ce genre de pratique.

« Je t'ai dit de me respecter, David. »

Un rire produit par l'énervement résonna dans la pièce. Elle ne fit pas attention et se retourna pour quitter la pièce, mais il attrapa son poignet avec force et l'obligea à se mettre face à lui. Elle resta calme par peur de la réaction de David, à ce moment-là, il pouvait devenir violent.

« Lâche-moi. »

Elle essaya de se défaire de sa poigne, mais il serra sa prise. La douleur se fit sentir. De nouveau, elle tenta de retirer son poignet. Il se rapprocha trop près d'elle, son poing sur sa poitrine, elle voulut l'arrêter. Au même moment, Jinyoung rentra dans la pièce et vit la scène. Leur tête tournèrent vers celui-ci.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il s'adressa à sa collègue et remarqua son poignet prit au piège dans la main de David. Elle profita de l'instant de surprise pour se dégager, elle recula et se mit au côté du brun. David regarda les deux collègues côte à côte et une conclusion lui traversa l'esprit.

« Ah je vois ! C'est avec lui que tu préférés faire des partouzes ! Quoi ? Ma bite n'est pas assez bien pour ta petite chatte ? »

Elle fut prête à lui sauter dessus, à le battre pour que ses mots soient son pire regret, cependant, Jinyoung, l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Je sens comme une pointe de frustration. Mal baisé peut-être ? Pour te répondre, non, nous ne faisons pas l'amour ensemble. En revanche, la chose qu'on peut faire, ensemble, c'est d'aller voir la direction et te dénoncer pour harcèlement, sexisme, violence et insulte. Je pense que ça sera difficile de retrouver du boulot après ça. »

Le visage de David se renferma par la vérité balancée par Jinyoung. Cependant, il se défendit.

« Elle m'a frappé, moi aussi je peux la dénoncer pour coup et blessure.  
\- T'as un témoin ? Je ne pense pas. Alors qu'elle, elle en a un. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit et j'ai vu que tu la tenais contre son gré. Deux contre un, je pense que ça sera facile et rapide.

\- C'est une menace ?  
\- Prends-le comme tu veux. »

Ne savant pas quoi répondre, il sortit de la pièce en grommelant sans doute des insultes envers Jinyoung. Elle expira lourdement, car sans faire attention, elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant cet échange. Il la regarda pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« Ça va aller ? »

Elle hocha de la tête rapidement et put enfin détendre ses muscles. Encore sous la colère, elle tremblait légèrement.

« Merci Jinyoung. Heureusement que tu m'as arrêté, je crois que je lui aurais arraché les yeux. »

Il rigola en lui disant que ce n'était rien et qu'il eut un comportement plus que normal. Il ajouta qu'il était prêt à venir avec elle voir la direction pour pouvoir en parler. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre.

« Non, c'est bon, ça ira, je ne pense pas m'en plaindre, mais merci. »

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le faire, mais c'était sa décision, son choix, alors il n'insista pas.

« Comme tu veux, mais si tu changes d'avis et que tu veux que je te serve témoin, dis-le moi. »

* * *

Il avait décidé de la raccompagner chez elle. Pourtant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'habitait pas loin à pied, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, mais il insista en disant qu'il n'avait pas confiance en David et qu'il se sentirait mal en la laissant seule. Elle finit par le laisser faire. Sur le chemin, le silence était de rigueur. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus à l'extérieur du bureau. Ils avaient une relation purement lié au travail, de ce fait, ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre pour que ça paraisse aussi normal que devant leurs ordinateurs. Elle fut la première à briser le silence.

« Comment t'as su pour David ? Enfin je veux dire, t'es arrivé au bon moment, comment t'as su qu'il fallait intervenir ? »

Elle se posait la question, le timing était parfait et c'est vrai que s'il n'avait pas arrêter David, qui sait ce qui se serait arrivé dans cette pièce. Jinyoung pinça ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

« En fait, j'avais remarqué la manière plus que bizarre dont il te regardait et surtout j'ai vu qu'il t'avait suivi dans la salle de repos. J'ai simplement voulu vérifier qu'il ne te faisait rien. »

Effectivement, Jinyoung avait gardé un œil sur elle au moment il vit le comportement suspect de leur collègue. Un comportement qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant, ce qui alerta le jeune brun. Quand David l'avait suivi, il savait que ce n'était pas une pure coïncidence. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait, mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêté. Elle fut surprise et touchée que Jinyoung avait fait attention à elle après avoir vu que David n'avait pas l'air innocent.

« Merci Jinyoung de m'avoir défendu. »

Il lui sourit en assurant qu'il eut un geste normal envers elle. Le chemin vers son appartement était presque terminé. Arrivés devant son immeuble, elle s'arrêta en lui indiquant que c'était ici. Un peu plus loin, Youngjae vit les deux devant la porte de chez eux. Intrigué, il accéléra le pas avec ses bras chargés de courses. Quand il fut devant eux, il salua Jinyoung d'une voix légèrement essoufflée avant d'embrasser la jeune femme et de lui gratifier d'un large sourire.

« Euh oui, Jinyoung m'a raccompagné parce qu'un incident est arrivé au bureau. »

Le sourire de Youngjae disparut pour laisser place à des sourcils froncés causé par l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension. Elle enchaîna.

« David, tu sais mon collègue, m'a fait des avances, j'ai refusé et il a commencé à devenir violent. Jinyoung m'a aidé.  
\- J'ai décidé de la raccompagner pour éviter qu'il l'a suive. On ne sait jamais. »

Youngjae ferma les yeux et soupira fortement par exaspération.

« Il ne t'a pas blessé j'espère ?  
\- Non, mais il m'a dit des choses assez dégoûtantes et pour ne pas changer, il m'a proposé un plan à plusieurs. »

Il était frustré de ne pas avoir été là pour la défendre, pour la protéger. Ce n'était pas nouveau qu'elle avait ce genre d'approche, que les gens se faisaient des fausses idées sur sa vie sexuelle.

« Merci Jinyoung. »

Celui-ci secoua la tête légèrement pour dire que ce n'était pas la peine de le remercier.

« Je vais y aller. On se voit demain !  Bonne soirée. »

Un dernier sourire et il partit pour rentrer chez lui. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et laissa Youngjae rentrer en premier.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il repensait encore au fait qu'elle s'était faite agresser dans son lieu de travail. Après lui avoir tout raconté, Youngjae ne put s'empêcher d'y penser toute la soirée et encore dans son lit. Ce genre de chose arrivait beaucoup trop souvent, il s'était déjà battu pour ça, pour le mépris que les gens donnaient pour leur relation. Une chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire avant elle et Jaebum.

Dans leur grand lit, il était face à elle. Endormie, elle ne sentit pas les doigts délicats qui se posèrent sur sa joue, elle ne sentit pas cette mèche de cheveux remise en place derrière son oreille. Il voulait tellement plus la protéger.

Au début de leur relation, il ne disait à personne que la fille avec qui il sortait, était aussi en couple avec un autre homme. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments, l'amour et la peur. Il se fichait bien de partager son amour, car tout ceci s'était fait de manière si naturelle, mais il avait tellement peur de la réaction des gens. Chose compréhensible quand on voit la violence que ça peut engendrer. Des trois, elle était celle qui en prenait le plus, sans doute parce qu'elle était une femme, ils la catégorisent en tant que fille facile. Les gens ne prenaient pas le temps de connaître et de comprendre, ils faisaient des conclusions très hâtives qui pouvaient fortement les blesser.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et regarda l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Deux heures trente, l'heure dont laquelle Jaebum rentrait quand il finissait le dernier service. Le blond sortit du lit pour le rejoindre. Il enfila son sweat pour ne pas perdre la chaleur et sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Il rentra dans la cuisine et vit Jaebum mettre son plat dans le micro-onde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'aîné le connaissait. Si Youngjae ne dormait pas, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Le plus jeune soupira fortement et alla se caler sur la porte du frigo.

« Elle s'est fait agressé à son travail par un collègue, David, tu sais le gars qu'on a croisé au restaurant. »

Quand le micro-onde annonça que le plat était assez chaud, le brun n'y fit pas attention. Il regarda Youngjae et celui-ci lui raconta en détail le problème. Il écouta avec attention sans interrompre. L'histoire finie, il dit qu'une seule chose.

« Ok. Je verrais ça demain. »

Il prit le chemin pour sortir de la cuisine.

« Tu ne manges pas ? Ton plat est encore dans le micro-onde. »

Jaebum se retourna partiellement vers son interlocuteur et dans ses yeux, on put comprendre qu'il avait oublié son assiette.

« Je n'ai plus faim. »

Youngjae fronça des sourcils, lui aussi il connaissait bien Jaebum.

« Jae, ne vas pas te créer des problèmes. Ne frappes personne. »

 

Fin Chapitre 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre : angst. 2.2k mots.

Jaebum avait dit à ses collègues qu'il avait une course à faire et qu'il reviendrait rapidement. Cette course consistait à se rendre où travaille sa copine, il voulait régler un petit problème, un problème au nom de David.

La veille, Youngjae lui avait raconté que la jeune femme s'était faite agressée. Une fois de plus. Jaebum ne fut pas très bavard. Depuis la veille, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire à David, ce qu'il allait lui faire. Sur le chemin, dans sa voiture, il serra le volant à cause de la nervosité. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il s'énervait.

Une fois arrivé, il se posta près de l'immeuble. Il regarda son portable et l'heure indiquait que bientôt, ils allaient sortir et finir leur journée. Son attente ne fut pas longue. Il vit David sortir avec quelques collègues. Il passa devant lui sans faire attention. Jaebum n'attendit pas, alla vers l'homme, posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retourner violemment et l'attraper au col. Il se retrouva proche de son visage, assez pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de crier pour se faire entendre.

« Ecoute-moi bien, si jamais tu essayes encore une fois de t'en prendre à elle, de lui parler ou de respirer le même air, je te brise les deux jambes.  
\- Quoi ? »

La voix de David se faisait tremblante et plus aiguë. Il essaya de se dégager, mais la poigne du brun était trop ferme.

« Ne me fait pas répéter. »

David essaye encore de se défaire, mais Jaebum ne lâchait rien. Il resta impassible face à l'agresseur d'hier qui avait la peur au ventre. Il pensa fortement à lui mettre un poing, mais Youngjae lui avait dit de ne frapper personne. Stupide idée. Il aurait tellement aimé lui faire comprendre les choses de manière plus brutale, rien à faire s'il avait des problèmes après ça, au moins le message serait passé.

« Jaebum lâche-le ! Lâche-le s'il te plaît ! »

Déjà quelques secondes, sans doute trop longues pour elle, qu'elle essaya de séparer les deux hommes. Elle en cria presque, elle savait de quoi il était capable. Il remarqua enfin sa présence, il lâcha prise et enfin, elle put se mettre entre les deux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Ça semblait évident, il voulait la défendre, la protéger de David.

« Je veux être sûr qu'il a compris qu'il ne fallait plus t'approcher. »

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Jaebum pour le faire reculer un peu plus. Elle le regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

« C'est bon Jaebum, ça va. Il ne s'approchera plus. »

Les prunelles du jeune homme s'adoucirent devant elle. Il la regarda un moment pour reposer ses yeux sur David qui était encore sous le choc. Quand il croisa ses yeux, le collègue se contenta de partir rapidement. Il ne fut plus aussi brave que la veille, il faut dire que Jaebum lui avait donné une impression plus violente que Jinyoung.

« Je te raccompagne à la maison. »

Il avança d'un pas rapide ce qui obligea la jeune femme à en faire autant. Arrivés à la voiture, ils y rentrèrent sans un mot, mais le silence fut de courte durée.

« C'est quoi ton problème Jaebum ? Tu comptais faire quoi au juste ?  
\- Je suis venu pour lui dire deux mots, rien de plus. »

Elle regarda Jaebum avec colère. Sa manière de faire les choses sous impulsions, avait le don de l'énerver.

« En l'agressant ? Tu pensais réellement régler les choses comme ça ? »

La mâchoire de l'intéressé se contracta, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait justifier ses actions. C'était pour elle qu'il avait fait ça.

« C'est bon, arrête. J'ai juste réglé le problème.  
\- T'es sérieux ? »

Rapidement ils arrivèrent à destination. Elle claqua la portière si fort que Jaebum siffla entre ses dents, rien qui puisse la faire ralentir et ce fut elle qui mena le pas. Dans l'ascenseur, les reproches envers le brun ne s'arrêtaient plus.

« Tu ne peux pas débarquer et faire les choses de cette manière.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce qu'il peut encore me menacer d'aller se plaindre pour coup et blessure et cette fois-ci, il peut bien avoir raison. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent, ils dévalèrent le couloir pour arriver chez eux. Quand ils rentrèrent, Youngjae s'étonna de voir Jaebum avec elle, mais eux, n'avaient pas remarqué la présence du plus jeune.

« C'est lui qui est en tort, il n'a pas à te menacer.  
\- Comme si ça pouvait l'arrêter. Pourquoi t'es pas venu m'en parler d'abord ? Je t'aurais dit que ce n'était pas le peine d'aller faire le con.  
\- Le con ? Donc c'est comme ça que tu me considères quand je viens t'aider. »

La voix de Jaebum monta d'un ton. Youngjae décida de s'interposer entre les deux. Il voulut connaitre l'histoire, comment ils en étaient venus à se disputer, même s'il avait une petite idée. Il voulait surtout éviter que les esprits s'échauffent plus et que les cris se fassent entendre à travers les murs de l'appartement.

« Jaebum, ne me dit pas que t'es parti voir son collègue.  
\- Si, c'est que j'ai fait, mais maintenant je suis le con de petit ami. »

Le blond regarda Jaebum avec une pointe d'exaspération. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas aller faire n'importe quoi, de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Des détails ?  
\- Je vais te dire moi ce qu'il a fait, il a voulu s'expliquer en l'agressant physiquement, si je ne m'étais pas mise entre eux, il l'aurait sans doute frappé.  
\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et je ne comptais pas le faire. »

Mensonge. Peu importe, il était hors de question pour lui de s'enfoncer même si pour lui, il n'était pas en tort.

« C'est sûr, ça règle le problème Jaebum. »

Par contre elle, ne s'en privait pas. L'ironie se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

« Ça serait bien si un jour tu pouvais réfléchir avant d'agir, ça te changerait un peu. »

Jaebum en rigola presque. La seule chose qu'il avait voulu faire c'était de la défendre, qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on arrête de la prendre pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas et maintenant, elle lui demandait de changer.

« Ok. Je retourne travailler. »

La porte d'entrée claqua aussi forte que sa frustration, la porte de la salle de bain claqua aussi fortement que sa colère. Les deux laissèrent un Youngjae légèrement dépassé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se contenta de s'asseoir dans le canapé en attendant qu'elle se calme.

* * *

Devant son ordinateur, elle réfléchissait seulement à ce qui c'était passé la veille. Impossible de se concentrer. Quand la pause déjeuner fut affichée sur l'écran de son portable, elle en fut soulagée, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever, Jinyoung l'interpella.

« Ça te dit qu'on déjeune ensemble ? »

Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait là, qu'elle pensait à autre chose et il en devinait la raison. Il avait vu la scène de loin hier. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir, ce qu'il fit, toutefois, il aurait voulu encore l'aider. Il se dit qu'elle voudrait en parler, c'est pour cela qu'il avait proposé qu'ils passent l'heure du repas ensemble. Elle accepta volontiers.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller dans un restaurant pas loin de la compagnie parce que l'envie de s'isoler du reste était forte. Quand ils furent face à face, un silence gênant les accompagnait. Il fut le premier à le briser.

« Tout est rentré dans l'ordre hier ? »

Pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, les images de la veille lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais c'est surtout la dispute entre eux qui l'ennuyait le plus. L'agressivité de Jaebum pouvait être un problème. Elle sourit rapidement avant de répondre.

« On peut dire que oui. »

Elle soupira légèrement et fut soulagée quand le serveur prit leur commande, pendant un court moment, la gêne s'en alla, mais très vite, elle revint. Elle voulut la chasser.

« Je suis désolée que t'ai vu Jaebum comme ça. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne.  
\- Non, ne t'excuses pas. Je comprends pourquoi il a agi comme ça. »

Ses yeux se baissèrent quand elle entendit les paroles de son collègue.

« Ouais... »

Leur plat furent servis dans ce nouveau silence. Deux bols de ramen bien chaud. Elle prit ses baguettes, les plongea dans son bol pour en sortir une jolie quantité de nouilles, quand elle fut presque à sa bouche, elle replongea le tout dans son plat.

« Parfois, c'est vraiment dur à gérer. Tout se complique dès qu'un fait une connerie. »

Jinyoung, la bouche à moitié pleine et son visage près du bouillon, leva les yeux vers elle avec étonnement.

« Je ne demande pas qu'on soit parfait, mais qu'ils fassent attention. Parfois, ils agissent comme dans un couple de deux personnes, mais nous sommes trois. Quand on fait quelque chose de stupide, ça n'affecte pas qu'une seule personne, mais deux et ça, ils l'oublient. »

Le jeune homme avala enfin ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il ne dit pas un mot et continua d'écouter sa collègue.

« On a besoin de plus de communication, ce qui fait qu'on prend les décisions à trois. Ça prend plus de temps, mais c'est comme ça. On a choisi cette vie donc il faut en prendre les responsabilités. Je sais qu'il a voulu bien faire, mais... »

Elle expira fortement avant de manger pour de bon.

« Ça me paraît un peu compliqué tout ça, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je comprends son geste. Je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose. »

Les sourcils fronçaient, elle attendit la suite de son argument.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il a voulu t'aider. Quand on aime, on a tendance à ne pas réfléchir et à foncer tête baisser. Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as dû faire des choses stupides pour lui.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Elle sourit en repensant aux choses qu'elle a pu faire pour Jaebum. Ses crises de jalousie injustifiée ou son scandale au parc aquatique parce qu'on ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer à cause de son tatouage imposant. Lui-même s'en fichait bien, mais elle avait fini par insulter les employés du parc. Très vite, son amertume envers lui disparut.

* * *

Elle rentra dans le bar avec l'appréhension d'affronter Jaebum. Elle avait pris la décision de s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir compris. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune brun quand elle s'avança vers le comptoir. Il ne lâcha pas ses yeux jusqu'à qu'elle se mette en face de lui. Il cligna doucement des yeux et passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne dit rien et lui laissa la parole.

« Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?  
\- Suis-moi. »

Ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Quand les deux furent au bout du comptoir, il en sortit pour la guider dans les vestiaires du personnel. Il s'assit sur le banc au milieu de la pièce et attendit d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Légèrement nerveuse devant lui, elle fit ses excuses.

« Jaebum, je suis désolée d'avoir autant mal réagit. C'est seulement que j'ai eu peur. Je sais que tu voulais juste me protéger. »

Il lui fit signe d'approcher et quand elle fut assez près, il prit sa main pour qu'elle s'assit sur une de ses cuisses. Il la regarda, déposa délicatement une main sur sa joue et la caressa avec son pouce. Il ne pût s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il le fit doucement comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et surtout pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus fâché contre elle, à vrai dire, il ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Il l'aimait et rien n'était impardonnable.

« Surtout Jaebum, ne changes rien chez toi. Oublies ce que je t'ai dit, c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

Avec un autre baiser, il scella la promesse de ne pas changer et de continuer de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Encore un peu, il profita de ses lèvres avant de retourner derrière le bar.

* * *

Quasiment trois semaines étaient passées depuis David et rien d'autre n'était venu perturber la tranquillité environnante. Sauf peut-être la suite de la conférence mises en place par les responsables de l'équipe marketing. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement ce genre d'événement, certes les journées commençaient plus tard, mais elles se finissaient tout autant, car souvent après les dernières conférences de la journée, un buffet était dressé. Quand on passe la journée à écouter des intervenants en étant assis dans un siège qui vous donne envie de vous endormir, le cocktail de fin n'est pas la solution.

Les dernières paroles de l'intervenant furent une bénédiction pour plus de la moitié de la salle. Ils sortirent de l'amphithéâtre et elle essaya de se faufiler en direction de la sortie, mais Jinyoung l'intercepta en posant une main sur son épaule ce qui lui fit se retourner vers lui. Il fut amusé par la surprise dans ses yeux.

« Prends au moins un verre de champagne avant de partir. »

 

Fin chapitre 3

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre : angsty , Youngjae qui fait du Youngjae... ; 2.5k mots.

Une coupe de champagne s’était vite transformée en plusieurs. Elle n’était pas complètement saoule, mais sa vue était un peu brouillée et elle souriait plus que d’habitude. Le champagne est une boisson idéale pour perdre un peu l’esprit.  
  
Malgré le fait qu’elle s’était sentie capable de le faire seule, Jinyoung avait insisté pour la raccompagner chez elle. Certes, ce n’était pas loin, mais il avait pensé que ça serait mieux, par sécurité.

Elle titubait dans le couloir de son immeuble pour se rendre à son appartement. Jinyoung, derrière elle, était prêt à la rattraper si elle perdait l'équilibre. Devant la porte, avec difficulté, la jeune femme chercha les clés dans son sac.

“Mais elles sont où ? Jinyoung je ne trouve pas mes clés, aide moi !”

Sa voix donna l’impression qu’elle était sur le point de pleurer, mais ce ton fit sourire son collègue. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui venir en aide. Le brun se pencha un peu pour une meilleure visibilité et d'un coup, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou. Par surprise, il se redressa vivement.

“Tu sens bon, Jinyoung.”

Alors que lui avait les yeux écarquillés, elle avait les siens clos avec un sourire niais. C'était son nez qu'il avait senti sur sa peau.

“Merci. Enfin, je crois.”

Il prit le sac accroché au bras de la jeune femme afin de mieux chercher. Mais elle voulait encore sentir son odeur, elle la trouvait si agréable. Elle s'approcha de lui et colla son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il essaya de la repousser, mais elle lui attrapa les cheveux pour qu’il reste en place. Sa poigne était ferme et il s’étonna de la force qu’elle pouvait avoir.

“Wow, ok. Attends, tu me fais mal. Laisse-moi trouver tes clés s'il te plaît.  
\- Mais tu sens trop bon !”

La porte s'ouvrit. Youngjae s'efforça de comprendre pourquoi sa copine était en train de renifler Jinyoung devant chez eux.

“Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?”

La voix du blond se fit sévère. Elle ne sursauta même pas en entendant Youngjae, elle le regarda et sourit toujours avec cet air alcoolisé. Il fronça des sourcils et attendit des explications toujours en observant la scène devant lui. Jinyoung se douta de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Embarrassé, il retenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de la poigne de sa collègue, mais elle le lâcha pour se jeter dans les bras de Youngjae. Les bras autour du cou de son compagnon, elle chuchota fortement dans son oreille. Elle se crut discrète en pensant que Jinyoung n’entendrait pas ses mots.

“Youngjae...Jinyoung sent bon à croquer. Tu devrais le sentir, tu verras que t'auras envie de le mordre.”

Elle rentra pour de bon en laissant son collègue rouge pivoine devant le jeune blond. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir honteux. Il se frotta la nuque et tendit le sac à main à Youngjae.

“C'était le dernier jour des conférences et on a eu droit à un buffet. Elle a juste un peu forcé sur le champagne, du coup je l'ai raccompagnée.”

Youngjae se contenta d'acquiescer doucement en prenant le sac.

“Merci Jinyoung.”

Un silence gênant s’installa entre eux. Le brun le brisa.

“Je vais y aller.  
\- Rentre bien.”

Youngjae ferma la porte et alla rejoindre la jeune femme dans le salon. Elle somnolait sur le canapé. Il s’assit près d'elle et souffla un bon coup. Impossible pour lui de cacher son irritation après la scène qui fut jouée devant lui. Son regard se posa sur elle pendant un instant. Il espéra que les voisins n’eussent pas entendu parce que lui, oui. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il avait ouvert la porte à ce moment précis.

Il s’assit à ses côtés et l’observa un instant. Il expira fortement à cause de son exaspération. Il admit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie.

Son doux ronflement fut pour lui le signal de l'aider à la mettre au lit. Il essaya de la porter pour la coucher dans le lit, mais elle se réveilla en marmonnant. Sans l'aide de Youngjae, elle se leva et se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bain. De son côté, il ne dit rien et préféra se rendre dans leur chambre pour l'attendre.

* * *

 

Le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui claqua la réveilla dans un petit sursaut. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent et rapidement le mal de tête se fit sentir également. Elle n’était pas sûre de l’heure qu’il était, mais en constatant le jour bien présent à travers les rideaux de la chambre, elle en déduisit que c’était l’après-midi. Seule dans le grand lit, elle ferma les paupières pour essayer de faire partir la douleur. Rien de bien concluant. Tant bien que mal, elle se mit assise et chercha son portable pour connaître exactement l’heure de la journée.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit doucement et le visage de Jaebum fut la première chose qu’elle vit. Il s'étonna de la voir réveillée, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

“Bonjour princesse.”

La voix du brun se fit douce et avenante. Il entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui et s’assit sur le lit près d’elle.

“Bonjour…”

Cependant, pour elle, ce fut compliqué d’avoir une voix agréable. Ses yeux n’étaient pas complètement ouverts et sa bouche était pâteuse. La seule chose qu’elle voulait, c’était un grand verre d’eau accompagné de douze cachets de paracétamol.

“Youngjae est rentré ? Il faut que je lui parle.”

Jaebum sourit malicieusement parce qu'il savait à quoi la belle endormie faisait allusion. Quand il était rentré cette nuit, Youngjae lui avait raconté le comportement de leur compagne, comme à son habitude, la narration de son récit avait eu un ton dramatique.

“Il vient d’arriver. Prends ton temps pour te lever.”

Il se leva en lui donnant un baiser sur le front et la laissa pour qu’elle puisse se réveiller doucement. Elle se souvint de la veille et savait qu’elle devait s’excuser auprès du plus jeune. Elle sortit du lit, prit une bonne inspiration et alla se débarbouiller dans la salle de bains avant de se confronter à Youngjae.

Calmement, elle entra dans le salon et immédiatement, elle remarqua Youngjae qui était assit sur le canapé, sur son portable, pendant que Jaebum lisait un magazine assis près de la table basse. Le blond leva les yeux vers elle, mais les rabaissa aussi vite. Cependant, il ne resta pas muet.

"Hey Jaebum, t'as remarqué comment Jinyoung est souvent dans les parages ces temps-ci ?"

Le premier regarda Youngjae sans vraiment être étonné du ton presque mesquin employé par ce dernier.

“Vraiment ta spécialité le passif-agressif.  
\- Tu vas me faire croire que ça ne te gêne pas de voir Jinyoung rôder dans les parages ?”

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas, mais ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant. Néanmoins, elle prit la parole.

“Personne ne rôde, Youngjae.”

Elle laissa un silence planer au-dessus d’eux avant qu’elle ne reprenne.

“Je suis désolée pour hier soir. La prochaine fois je ne reniflerais pas Jinyoung.”

Le rire étouffé de Jaebum se fit entendre ce qui provoqua un regard menaçant chez le blond.. La situation n’était pas drôle pour lui. Il savait que les deux autres aimaient se moquer de sa jalousie qui pouvait se montrer ridicule, mais il voulait que cette fois-ci il soit pris au sérieux. Leur comportement le blessa un tantinet.

“Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de marrant. Je la vois un peu trop près d’un autre homme et toi ça te fait rire ?”

Le ton sec de Youngjae calma les deux autres et ils se rendirent compte qu’il était réellement touché par cette histoire. Même si sa réaction était disproportionnée à leurs yeux, ils se devaient de le respecter. Comme elle savait qu’elle était la cause de ses soucis, elle prit la parole.

“Ecoute Youngjae, je suis désolée, d’accord ? J’ai seulement un peu trop bu et Jinyoung m’a raccompagnée, rien de plus.  
\- Je te rappelle que je t’ai vue en train de le renifler comme tu dis.  
\- J’avais bu...ce n’est pas vraiment une excuse, mais je t’assure que tu n’as pas à t’en faire.”

Youngjae regarda vers la baie vitrée et fit mine de contempler l’extérieur. En réalité, il était toujours un peu énervé de la veille et il n’avait pas envie de la regarder. Il put sentir le canapé s’enfoncer près de lui et une main sur son épaule. Le soupir de Youngjae se fit entendre et ce fut la seule réaction à son égard.

“Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.”

Il finit par la regarder malgré le fait qu’il ressentait encore une pointe de jalousie. Cependant, il savait bien qu’elle n’avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions. Il lui décrocha un léger sourire avant de lui répondre.

“Je sais bien. Vous avez raison, j’ai un peu exagéré.”

Elle lui attrapa le bras pour se blottir contre lui et ce dernier capitula et se détendit. Jaebum, témoin de la scène, sourit tendrement.

* * *

 

Jaebum était déjà parti au pour le bar quand elle s’était décidée de à faire le repas du soir pour Youngjae et elle. C’était sa façon de se faire pardonner de la veille. Certes, le problème était réglé, mais elle s’était dit que ça serait une délicate attention envers lui.

En sortant de la douche, Youngjae suivit l'odeur alléchante qui s'échappait de la cuisine. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il découvrit qui en était l’auteure. Apparement sa gueule de bois avait disparu. Il s’approcha et se mit derrière elle.

“Je te prépare un de tes plats préférés. Il n’y a plus qu’à laisser mijoter.”

Elle savait comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il l’enlaça et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

“C’est facile. Tu sais très bien que j’aime tout, sauf les concombres.”

La vérité le fit sourire et elle couvrit le plat qui était sur le feu. il parcourut la peau de sa compagne de ses lèvres avant de lui faire part de l’idée qui venait d’émerger de son esprit.

“Pendant que ça mijote, on pourrait, je ne sais pas...faire passer le temps.”

Du Youngjae tout craché. Rares étaient les fois où il disait ouvertement ce qu’il voulait faire en matière de rapports intimes. Toutefois, elle aimait son côté pudique. Complètement ouverte à la proposition, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui répondit en l’embrassant doucement. Les lèvres toujours scellées, il éloigna sa bouche de sa cuisinière préférée pour gentiment la soulever par les cuisses. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Youngjae et le baiser s'intensifia. Il la posa sur le plan de travail, quitta ses lèvres pour la contempler un instant. Ses lippes rougies et légèrement gonflées l’attirèrent encore plus, il se laissa aller dans son désir.

Comme elle voulait sentir sa peau, elle lui retira son tee-shirt entre deux baisers et le caressa lascivement. Youngjae perdit de nouveau sa bouche dans le creux de son cou et le gémissement qu’il entendit, le fit frissonner.

“Ce son m'appartient.”

Ses mots étaient plus pour lui que pour elle. Il lui retira son petit short en jersey pour mieux frotter son érection contre son sexe. La chaleur monta de quelques degrés entre les deux corps. Ses mouvements de rein étaient lents, mais appuyés, ce qui provoqua chez sa compagne un gémissement aigu. La respiration se fit plus forte et leurs coeurs battirent plus vite, mais ce qui suivit détonna avec cette excitation.

“Jinyoung ne l’entendra jamais.”

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Elle se refroidit si vite qu'elle repoussa le visage de Youngjae.

“T'es sérieux Youngjae là ?  
\- Pourtant c'est la vérité.”

Il retenta de l'embrasser, mais elle l'arrêta, le repoussa, descendit du plan de travail et attrapa son short au sol pour le remettre. Il ne comprit pas sa réaction et se rhabilla aussi.

“C’est quoi le problème ?”

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec une pointe de colère. Les lèvres rosies du jeune homme se voyaient encore.

“Le problème, Youngjae c’est qu’on a déjà parlé de tout ça. Comment tu peux penser à Jinyoung, genre, maintenant ?”

La réponse se fit attendre, mais rien ne sortit de la bouche du jeune blond. Elle savait pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

“Ta jalousie était mignonne cet après-midi, mais je t’ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Jinyoung et moi, on est que des collègues, rien de plus.”

Youngjae savait que sa jalousie pouvait être dérangeante à certains moments, mais il sentait que ce simple collègue s’approchait un peu trop d’elle. Sa mâchoire se contracta, même s’il essayait de se détendre.

“Je suis désolé, c’est juste que…”

Sa phrase resta en suspens, mais il se rapprocha d’elle doucement. Il attrapa sa taille et la ramena vers lui. Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de parler.

“Ecoute, je ne veux pas te contrarier, je suis désolé.  
\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te contrarier. Rassure toi, Jinyoung ne m'intéresse pas.”

Elle posa la tête sur l’épaule de Youngjae qui la serra gentiment dans ses bras. Youngjae savait qu’il devait être plus confiant dans leur relation, mais c’était plus fort que lui, parce qu’il l’aimait tant.

* * *

 

Aujourd’hui elle s’était déplacée dans les locaux d’un nouveau magazine de mode qui avait proposé des pages publicitaires dans leur prochain numéro. Elle dut y aller pour revoir certains termes du contrat, rien de bien compliqué. Sauf peut-être le fait d’être accompagnée de Jinyoung.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau du responsable marketing du magazine. Elle laissa le soin à Jinyoung d’expliquer leurs attentes pour la publicité. Leur compagnie avait assez d’argent pour se permettre une des premières pages.

Sans doute à cause du petit accident du vendredi dernier, elle était nerveuse à ses côtés. Pourtant, il l’avait rassurée en lui disant que pour lui c’était de l’histoire ancienne et qu’elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour lui. Heureusement pour elle, le rendez-vous se termina assez vite. Ils sortirent du bureau et devant la porte, Jinyoung lui fit part de son ressenti.

“J’étais un peu stressé, mais en fait ça peut aller.  
\- En même temps, on n’avait rien à négocier donc c’était facile.”

Elle engagea le pas vers l'ascenseur, rapidement ils se retrouvèrent devant l’appareil et attendirent sans un mot. Jinyoung se tourna vers la jeune femme et remarqua sur elle un petit défaut.

“Attends.”

Elle regarda Jinyoung avec interrogation. Il approcha sa main du visage de sa collègue et elle suivit le mouvement des yeux. Délicatement, il retira une peluche qui s’était logé dans ses cheveux.

“T’as un truc dans les cheveux.”

Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un court instant. Ce genre de choses qui n’arrivait que dans les films. Cette scène un peu embarrassante où on attend le premier baiser du couple principal. Une sensation qu’elle n’avait plus ressenti depuis un certain temps. De ce fait, pendant ce court instant, les battements de son coeur se firent plus forts dans sa poitrine. Il lui sourit doucement et pour la première fois, elle remarqua les petites rides d’expressions autour de ses yeux.

Après tout, peut-être que Youngjae avait raison de s'inquiéter.

Fin chapitre 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! J'attends vos feedback avec impatience~
> 
> Vous pouvez me retrouvez ici :  
> Twitter : @yamachilly  
> Curious Cat : @yamachilly  
> Wattpad : @yamachill


End file.
